Royal Pains
by mynextlife
Summary: If Luna needed to marry, she was going to have the on she wanted. He brother just needed to get on board with that. AU, non-wizards, but still magical.


Harry paced back and forth in front of the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the well manicured gardens. His sister was sitting peacefully on the settee, hair cascading down her back, in a blue robe to match her eyes, watching him make a track into the floor. He never understood how she could always be so calm about everything. Harry had inherited their father's temper, but she must have inherited their mother's calmer demeanor.

Harry has very fond memories of their father, but very few of their mother. At the age of four, Harry had gained his stubborn sister, Luna, but had lost his mother. Their father was left to raise them on his own while running the Fairy kingdom and had done the best he could.

Two years ago their father fell ill and then died the following year. At the age of twenty-four Harry had married the love of his life, Pansy, shortly before his father's death and then assumed the throne a week after he died. This past year had been difficult, but the kingdom was happy and now everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the next heir to the throne. Pansy was due in 7 months.

Now Harry's priority was to find a suitable match for his sister. "Luna you must find someone before your next birthday. I can't understand why you are so calm about this. You and Pansy should be planning the ball as we speak, but she tells me you refuse to do anything about it." Luna calmly ran her hands through her hair, her wings fluttering slightly as she thought.

"Has is occurred to you, Harry, that I do not wish to marry?" Harry stopped his pacing and stared wide eyed at her. "What?" Luna had the nerve to roll her eyes at him. "I'm not sure I wish to marry at all. Why must there be a ball then?" Harry ran his hands over his eyes thinking that dealing with the day to day running of the kingdom was easier than dealing with his sister.

"Luna you must. You must marry and produce children in case something happens to me and my family. Please. At least have the ball and see which men are available. There must be someone in the kingdom that catches your eye." Luna sighed and stood up. "Very well. However, I wish to have nothing to do with the planning. I will leave it up to Ginny." Harry nodded tiredly, gave her a hug and left.

* * *

Luna allowed her gaze to travel to the soldiers barracks, catching the sight of the one she truly wanted to marry, but didn't think that Harry would approve. With a sigh, she turned her gaze away and summoned Ginny to begin the planning.

"Did she agree to the ball?" Pansy watched as her husband and king stormed into their private chambers, pale green wings fluttering in agitation. She loved her husband dearly, but he seemed to have such a short temper when it came to dealing with his sister. She thought it stemmed from the fact that he had been like another parent to her and was overly protective. Most times it warmed her heart that he cared so deeply for his loved ones; however it also grated on her nerves on occasions such as this.

"Yes, finally. She refuses to plan, but said that she would have Ginny do it. I'm sure it will turn out fine. I just don't understand why she doesn't take her duties more seriously. She is driving me batty." Harry sat with a huff next to Pansy and she began running her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. "She understands, but she also operates on her own time. She will eventually find someone and everything will turn out fine." Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"How are you feeling today?" Pansy smiled at his concern for her well being. She had been having the most terrible morning sickness for the past week. Her entire appearance had become pale, her wings drooping sadly behind her. "I am feeling better today, but I have not left the couch since I woke. Hermione came by and gave me some stomach soothing tea."

"Should I be concerned? The baby is fine?" Harry's deep love for her and their unborn child nearly brought her to tears. He had been scared to death to be a father, but had come around and now was overly excited. With the morning sickness, his protective instincts had reached new heights. Perhaps having to deal with her sickness and his stubborn sister was pushing him over the edge.

"Everything is fine. Hermione says that this is normal, something most women go through. As long as I try to eat what I can, there should be no problems." Harry relaxed and kissed her head. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "If you are fine I will not pester you. I must head down to the barracks. Draco wanted to show me the progress of some of the new recruits." Pansy nodded and watched as he left.

* * *

There were many things that Harry enjoyed about being king: meeting the various people that kept his country running, being able to help those in need, even attending a few formal functions that allowed Pansy to dress stunningly. However, the constant bowing and 'Your Majesty' grated on his nerves. There were very few that were allowed to call him Harry, thankfully Draco was one of them.

"Your Majesty." Unfortunately, Draco liked to be a prat. If the entire barracks were not watching Harry would have shown Draco exactly what he thought of that title. Draco smirked at Harry's obvious wish to tell him off and bowed even lower. "Lord Malfoy. How are the troops this morning?"

If Harry detested the use of his title by friends, Draco basked in the glow of his title. Harry's father had bestowed the title upon him just before his death in the hopes of keeping an eye on Harry. He had been rather irate with his father, but Draco, predictably, milked it for all it was worth. He could see the large smile on Draco's face and his silver wings fluttering wildly.

"My king, the troops are progressing splendidly. I hope you have time to watch a few sparring matches?" Harry looked at the group, noticing that they seemed rather young. He leaned close to speak directly to Draco. "Training the babes today, Draco? Is Remus not letting you live up to your lofty title?" While Draco may have a fancy title, he was still not in charge of the entire army.

"Harry, you wound me. I'm sure in a few months my men will be able to out fight Remus'. Then we will see who can live up to their title." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Very well, Malfoy. Show me what they can do."

"So, how is Pansy? I heard from Ron that Hermione had to see her the other day. I do hope you are not harming her." Harry glared at Draco. While he and Draco had grown up together, nearly inseparable, Pansy had lived with Draco as his sister. Her parents were close friends with the Malfoy's and she was taken in when they had been murdered. Draco was as fiercely protective about Pansy as he was about Luna.

"It is just morning sickness. I'm sure she would love to see you and tell you herself. How dare you suggest that I would treat her anything less than perfect?" Draco tossed a piece of bread in Harry's direction. "As the brother, I must defend her honor. Would you do any less for Luna?" At the mention of his sister, Harry's face turned dark.

"I see that she is still not cooperating. What did she say this time?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, nearly dislodging the silver circlet distinguishing him as the king. "She told me she may not want to marry. I nearly had a heart attack. I had to point out it was her duty to marry and have children so that she would be able to take over if something happened to my family. She finally agreed to the ball but is having Ginny plan everything. She is grating on my nerves worse than you are." Draco had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Oh, Harry. Just because you were madly in love with Pansy at her age and knew you wanted to marry her, doesn't mean she feels the same. She is stuck in the castle most of the day and when she can get out, it is usually only the castle grounds. Maybe if she could walk through the town, she could see that there are plenty of fine young men for her to choose from. I would even escort her myself. She could bring Ginny and her beau." Draco smiled just a bit too widely at the idea, but Harry couldn't figure out why he would even suggest such a thing.

"Why are you volunteering? You hate escorting people around and last time I checked you were not too fond of Theo. Is there someone you wish to see in town?" Harry wiggled his eye brows at Draco and he actually blushed. "So there is. Very well. I will let you take Luna into town, but I better see her return in one piece. If you must see your lady friend you have to bring Luna. Theo will let me know if you are not keeping an eye on her." Draco wanted to protest, but he had brought this upon himself, so he simply nodded.

* * *

"Luna, why don't you wear the green dress?" Ginny had reached her limit with her best friend. There were only a few dresses left in the closet that Luna had not yet tried. Ginny didn't see why the dress was so important. "Hand me the light blue one, Ginny. I want to look my best." She handed her the blue one and hoped this would be the one.

"Perfect! And we have ten minutes to spare. Hand me my brush." Ginny thanked the beings that Luna had settled on a dress and handed her the comb and then the silver circlet she was required to wear. The huge sigh that accompanied the circlet was not a surprise to Ginny. She didn't understand why the royal children were so against wearing them. They _were_ the rulers of the kingdom.

"I'm ready. I suppose we are meeting the boys at the entrance." Ginny nodded and smiled at the thought of spending the entire day with her boyfriend. They met about 6 months ago when he took up an apprenticeship with the royal scribe. It would be a step up from her post if she married him, since she was Luna's lady in waiting. "We better go than. I know that Draco has a short temper when dealing with Theo for some reason." Ginny nodded and followed behind Luna.

"Your Majesty, Miss Weasley. I was beginning to think you had abandoned us." Draco kissed the back of each of their hands. "Your Majesty." Theo bowed to Luna and kissed the back of her hand as well. "A princess must always look her best, Lord Malfoy. Surely you would not have started without us." Luna took his offered arm and Ginny and Theo walked behind them.

"My Lady, I would not have had such a wonderful time if it was just Mr. Nott and myself. Now, tell me where you wish to go. Your brother has given us the entire day to roam." Luna's light blue wings fluttered with excitement. "Ginny, is there anywhere we need to go for getting that stupid ball going? I would like to have all that done with as soon as possible." Ginny rolled her eyes, but produced a small list.

"Actually, we need to speak with the printer to make the announcements. That is all that can be done today. I don't believe that Mr. Nott or Lord Malfoy would enjoy visiting the tailor, my Lady." Luna nodded and turned to Draco. "You may escort us to the printer, Lord Malfoy. Then I will let you decide where we should head, since I'm sure you are more familiar with the town than I am." Draco nodded and steered the group towards town.

By the time the group made it to the local tavern for lunch, Luna was exhausted. Sadly, the silver in her hair was like a beacon and nearly everyone in town had stopped to bow and speak with her. The poor printer had to lock his doors while they were there, but Luna had left a hefty tip for all of his troubles. Thankfully, the tavern owner allowed them the use of a private room.

"This is a very charming place, Lord Malfoy. Do you come here often?" Ginny had seen the way he eyed the busty waitress when they walked in. "Sometimes. The other soldiers like to spend their wages in town and it is good to show them that I know how to have good time as well."

The door swung open and the busty waitress entered. "Miss Hannah, what is good today. This is our princess's first visit into town." Luna did not miss the wink that Draco gave the waitress. "Your Majesty, what a pleasure to have you visit us here. Our stew is always good and very filling. It will keep you going for the rest of the afternoon."

The waitress had been right, the stew was very filling, but Luna didn't feel like going through the rest of town. Her afternoon had been ruined. "Thank you for the wonderful lunch, Lord Malfoy, but I am ready to return to the castle." Draco looked a little surprised since she had been so excited most of the morning.

"Are you sure, my Lady? I have no problem escorting you to anywhere else you may wish to see. The town is full of fun things to do. Miss Weasley, surely you can convince her to stay a bit longer." Ginny would have enjoyed more time to walk about, but she knew why Luna wanted to return. She had never said anything about her feelings for Draco, but Ginny had known Luna all her life and could usually read her like a book.

"I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy, but if she wishes to return, then we should. Perhaps a whole day was too much to start with. Maybe the king will allow us to venture out another time." Draco looked a little defeated, but nodded grudgingly. He thought he might have convinced Theo they should stay longer, but if Luna wanted to return he would take her back. It wouldn't do for Harry to be upset with him.

The small group was greeted by Harry at the castle entrance. Luna hugged her brother while the others bowed. "Did you have a nice time, Luna? I thought you would be gone all day." Luna shrugged. "I was feeling a bit tired after the wonderful lunch. I did have a good time. Perhaps you will allow me to venture out another time." Harry knew she was not telling him the whole truth, but was not going to push the issue.

"Very well. Pansy wanted to see you later, perhaps after you have had time to relax and clean up. Ginny, Theo. Thank you for going along with her. I hope you have a nice rest of the day." The two of them bowed again and then hurried off.

"What happened, Draco?" Harry eyed him carefully. Draco was a master at telling you what you wanted to hear without actually telling a lie.

"I'm not sure, Harry. She was having a wonderful time, even when we stopped at the printers to order the ball announcements. She suddenly lost all interest once we finished lunch. Maybe it was too much for one day." Draco looked confused and concerned so Harry figured he was telling the truth.

"As long as there was no trouble, I see no reason she would not be able to go out again. Would you be willing to escort her? I really don't trust her with anyone else." Draco nodded and the two wandered back into the castle.

Pansy was startled by the soft knock on her door. "May I come in, my Queen?" Pansy rolled her eyes at the use of her title. "Of course, Luna." She watched her walk in and then kneel and kiss her hand. "My Lady, how are you feeling today?" Pansy patted the seat next to her for Luna to sit. "Better, but if Harry continues to hover, the kingdom may need to find a new king." Luna gave a chuckle.

"He is rather overprotective. Sadly we do love him very much." Pansy smiled. Luna was the sister she never had and thought Luna felt the same way. They were a few years apart in age, but had become fast friends once Harry began courting her. Luna was very much the opposite of Harry - carefree, lighthearted and calm. "I heard that you went into to town today. How was the trip? I do hope that Draco behaved himself. I do not want to lose a brother because he acted less than admirably to the king's sister."

Luna sighed. "Draco was a gentleman, as always. He pointed out many interesting things and took us for a wonderful lunch at a nearby tavern. He was even cordial to Theo. Harry may have threatened him." Pansy smiled but knew that Draco did not think too much of Theo. Pansy found him interesting and he was good to Ginny.

"Then why are you back so soon?" Luna tucked her hair behind her ears, her wings fluttering a bit in agitation. "I was tiring. I had not expected to see so much. Harry said I could go out another day." Pansy could tell that something was bothering her, but Luna was not one to share her troubles right away. She liked to think on them and then would come to you if she needed advice. "That is a good idea. Tell me what you saw."

* * *

Harry knew that something had happened while Luna was out in town, but he couldn't figure out what. Ginny and Theo both said that Draco had been a gentleman and that all four of them had a great time. They were just as confused as Draco as to why Luna had wanted to return after lunch. To make matters worse, Luna seemed to have shut herself up in her room most of the time. She joined them for meals and visited with Pansy, but most times she wanted to be left alone. Ginny said that she would sit in the garden not wanting to be bothered.

"Luna, love, where are you?" Harry poked his head into her rooms when she didn't answer his knock. There was no one in the sitting room, but the door to the garden was open so he guessed she was outside. "Luna, are you out here?" He saw her sitting on a bench under one of the larger trees, looking out toward where the soldiers were practicing. Harry had not liked that she could see them sparring, but she had refused placing higher hedges in the garden. She had said it blocked the view to the rest of the kingdom.

"Harry, I had not heard you." She looked surprised that he would show up. "Is there something wrong? Is Pansy alright?" Harry smiled at her concern for his wife. He was relieved when they had become friends; glad he never had to choose between his family and the love of his life. "She is fine. However, we are both concerned about you. Is there something bothering you?"

Luna had spent the week thinking about the outing into town. It really wasn't anyone's but her own fault for ending the outing for such a silly reason. No one knew how she felt so it was expected that they would all be concerned and surprised. She had finally come to a conclusion this morning and was going to visit Harry later about it.

"I am fine Harry. I was just thinking about my current unmarried status and your concern for my future and yours. I will hold the ball as planned, but I have selected someone. I'm just not sure how to approach him." Harry felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders at her announcement.

"Luna, any man would be honored to court you. Why do you have such doubt? Will he need persuading?" Luna shook her head, more so at the thought of Harry trying to convince anyone that they should court her. "That won't be necessary. I don't believe you will allow him to court me. You will try to persuade me to choose someone else."

Harry frowned. He would never deny her any happiness. There is not a person in the kingdom that he thought would be a bad choice for her. Well, perhaps a few, but he didn't think that she would choose them anyway. "Why do you think I would not like your choice? Tell me who this person is and then I can reassure you that I would let him court you."

Luna took a deep breath. She took a hold of Harry's hand and looked him straight in the eye. "I want Draco."

"No!"

* * *

Pansy wondered how often they would need to replace the flooring in their sitting room if this was how Harry was going to deal with all his problems with Luna. Perhaps a think carpet would stop some of the wearing of the floor. She had watched him storm in and immediately begin pacing. She wondered if he even knew she was watching him act ridiculous.

"Harry, love, you are making me dizzy. Have a seat and tell me what is bothering you now. I know you went to talk with Luna, but surely it couldn't have gone that badly." Harry glanced in her direction, but continued to pace in front of the windows. If Pansy was not in the room he might have thrown something through them.

"She is going to be the death of me. Why must she do everything in her power to make life difficult for all of us?" Pansy let him speak, not sure what was the actual problem. "She cannot possibly hope for a bright future with him. It always ends badly. Usually in death. What is she thinking?" Pansy was very confused now.

"Love, I cannot follow your train of thought. Has she chosen someone unacceptable? Surely you could persuade her to choose another?" Harry stopped his pacing, but faced the windows. "She wants Draco."

Pansy let out a gasp. As a soldier, she had known that Draco would most likely be a bachelor for the rest of his life. The possibility of war and death usually left few women willing to walk down that road. To add insult to injury, most soldiers took to whores in every town they visited and probably sired a dozen bastards by the time they died.

"I see. Have you spoken to Draco about this? Perhaps he can let Luna know that it would not be a good idea." Harry actually growled at the thought of Draco and his sister. "No, I have not. I tried to point out all the problems that she would face, but she is stubborn. She said it didn't matter, that she loved him and has for a while now. She said that I would allow her to be courted by Draco or she would remain unmarried. What are my options?" He sat next to his wife, looking lost and unsure.

"Perhaps I can speak with her. I know Draco better than anyone. I'm sure I can make her see reason." Harry kissed her head. "Please. If Draco was not a soldier, I would have no problem with it. I cannot have her hurt by his death or the possibility of mistresses."

Draco was not sure what Harry would want with him in the middle of the day, but he could not say no to the king, best friend or not. He wondered if Luna had shared with him why she had been so rushed to get back. He hoped that he had not done anything to upset the princess.

"My King, you wished to see me?" Draco stepped into Harry's private library. It must be something serious if they were meeting in the library. Harry only ever set foot in there when he needed quiet and privacy. "Draco, please come and have a seat."

Harry watched him enter and sit and wondered what Luna saw in him. Besides being his best friend, Draco was like all the other soldiers he came across. He was tall, well muscled with a hard stare. He bore several scars on his arms and torso from training and the small skirmishes he was sent to deal with from time to time. There had not been a war for about 15 years and Harry hoped to continue this time of peace through his reign.

"I have a dilemma concerning Luna. Apparently she has chosen someone to court her. My concern is he is a soldier. What are your thoughts?" Draco was surprised, but it was not unheard of. Most girls found it very brave and romantic to be involved with a soldier. However, the reality usually sent them packing. If the threat of death did not turn them away, it was the idea of their man taking up with other women in other towns.

"All of the soldiers under my command are fine young men. They should feel honored that she would choose one of them. I'm sure I could have the young man in question moved to a less dangerous post if that is your concern." Draco tried to think of what he could have this mystery man do that would not put his life in direct danger. Of course, if the young man in question did marry the princess, his life would always be in danger simply because he was considered part of the royal family.

"There is nothing that this person could do that would not put his life in danger. I am so torn about what to do. Perhaps if she knew more about the type of life she would be getting into. I know what goes on while you are all away. Even while you are here, the men spend all of their wages in town with the barmaids. I believe the only one not partaking in the festivities is Remus. Even you are not immune." Draco bristled at the assumption that he was like all the others.

"I will have you know, _Your Majesty_ , that I am not like all the others." Harry could hear the contempt in his voice, instantly putting him edge. "Draco, you go down to town with all of them. You spend your money on alcohol, walking away with a pretty young thing. I have heard. I have seen it. It was not so long ago that we would do that together." Draco cringed at the reminder of his younger years. He had been an ass, but he never had taken a whore. He had thought that Harry knew this.

"Why are you angry at me? I have done nothing. My job is to train, not watch over them like their mother." Harry's anger had reached a boiling point and he slammed his fist on the desk he was sitting at. "She wants you!"

All the anger left Draco as his mouth hung open, staring at Harry. "She wants you and was upset that you were flirting with the waitress during lunch." Draco continued gaping, not sure what he would be able to say. "I will not have her upset because you cannot say no to a pretty girl in the bar." That brought Draco out of his stupor.

"Clearly you do not know me at all, so I will explain. I go to the taverns with the men because it eases their minds that I am just like them. I buy alcohol for the pretty girls and flirt because that is as close to a relationship I will ever have. As you pointed out, the cloud of death hanging over our heads usually sends girls running away. However, I have not slept with any of them. They pass out on the bed and I usually leave something there that lets them believe that we have been together." Draco had stood, his chest heaving in anger.

"I have been with two girls, both you know about. Since I am not worthy of your sister, I will take my leave." Harry watched, shock written over his face, as his friend left. He sank into the chair and buried his face in his hands, hoping that he had not ruined the friendship.

* * *

"You know, Draco, it doesn't do well for the trainer to badly injure himself. I'm sure you might need your arm." Draco glared at Ron as he wrapped up the gash. He had been so angry with Harry, that his thoughts were elsewhere and a trainee got in a lucky shot. It was a good thing that Ron was the best healer they had. Well, his wife Hermione was great as well, but he preferred Ron.

"I'm not all here, Ron. I shouldn't have attempted that. It was stupid and won't happen again. Just don't tell anyone, I will never live it down." Ron chuckled as he tied off the bandage. "Care to share what is bothering you?" While Harry and he had been friends all their lives, he and Ron had become good friends since Ron tended to all his wounds.

Draco was not afraid to charge into any situation, usually resulting in numerous scrapes and cuts. Ron joked that he should become his personal healer since he saw him the most. "I'm just upset with Harry. He is behaving like a bastard." Ron gave a snort. "I'm sure. The two of you are lucky you haven't killed each other yet."

"He accused me of things that I had not done, namely whoring about town." Ron winced at the harsh words, but understood the insult. He knew that Draco was not like the others in that respect. Many of the soldiers talked about what a great womanizer Draco led them to believe, but none had actual proof of anything beyond seeing Draco flirting with the girl and plying her with alcohol.

"I suppose it goes with the territory. But you have never been upset with the assumption before. Why now?" Draco rubbed his hands over his eyes. He wasn't sure why either. He had never looked at Luna, or any girl for that matter, as a possibility for a wife. He had been planning a long lonely life. "Luna wants me to court her and Harry refuses because of his assumptions."

Ron would not have ever guessed that Luna would want Draco. In fact, he would have thought the princess would be single for much longer. If not for Harry wanting her to find someone then he would not have been surprised if she never married. "I see. What are your thoughts? Would you want to court Luna?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. The thought did not repulse him, but she was Harry's little sister and he had grown up with her. He did find her attractive and good company, but would that be enough. "I don't know. It seems strange, but not unpleasant. But Harry will not allow it." Ron took that as more acceptance than denial and thought that was a good sign.

"I say give Harry some time to think about it. Perhaps once Pansy talks with him. Did you explain that you have not been with all the girls that claim to have been with you?" Draco nodded. "Yes. Although, he seemed surprised. I thought he knew me better." Ron patted him on his good arm. "Just give it some time." Draco stood up, nodded and walked back to his rooms.

* * *

Ginny winced as her footsteps echoed as she walked down the corridor to Luna's room. The entire castle knew that Harry and Luna were at odds with each other, worse than usual, and had begun avoiding the part of the castle where their rooms were. Whenever one of them stepped out of their rooms, silence followed them through the castle, no one wanting to cause more problems. Luna had called for her and she was trying to quietly make her way along the corridor, now wondering if rugs should be placed down.

"My Lady, are you in?" Ginny knocked softly and then opened the door slightly. Peering around the room, she didn't see Luna and was not surprised to see the door to the garden opened. While Luna claimed she was sitting and thinking about the ball and her duties, Ginny knew she was watching Draco. She hoped that Luna would tell the king she wanted Draco and then Luna would be happy and Harry wouldn't need to worry about her.

"Luna, are you out here?" Ginny's voice carried softly to Luna sitting under the tree. "I'm over here, Ginny. Come and sit with me." Ginny walked over, noticing that Luna was again watching the soldiers. "Are you enjoying the view, Luna?" Ginny sat and giggled a bit as Luna turned slightly pink. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but look Luna's hand. "I see you watching him. I saw the way you reacted to him flirting while we were in town. I'm not blind. He is very handsome." Luna sighed, looking back at the soldiers. Draco was not out today for some reason, but she liked hearing the clash of the swords while she looked further out over the kingdom. "Harry won't let him court me. There are too many pitfalls to being with a soldier."

Ginny pulled Luna into a hug as a few tears fell down her face. "I can see what he means, but I think that Draco is different. Perhaps Harry was surprised since he and Draco grew up together, like brothers. I remember Draco being a bit unsettled when Harry started courting Pansy." Luna nodded her head, but didn't think that was the entire reason. Harry truly believed that being with a soldier was not going to bring her happiness. It really wasn't anything against Draco, personally.

"Let's go for a walk. I need to get away from this spot." Ginny nodded and looped their arms as they walked further from the castle. At the edge of the garden was a stream and then the beginning of a small forest. The two of them liked to walk with their feet in the stream. When they were younger, they would pretend to be waiting for their heroes to come and sweep them off their feet and live happily ever after. Sadly the realities of their stations pressed upon them as they got older and Ginny realized that she would never get the hero while Luna would need to marry to fulfill her duties.

"I wish we could be 7 again, Ginny. We could pretend that everything was equal between us, even reversing our rolls sometimes. I miss those days." Ginny gave her hand a squeeze. "I miss that time too. I am glad that we can still be together, even if you boss me around." Ginny winked while Luna laughed. "I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I was not the princess."

"My life would be boring." Ginny and Luna jumped about a foot into the air at the sound of Draco's voice. "Ladies, what brings you so far from the castle today? I hope the king is not going to be upset." Ginny suddenly found the ground very interesting while Luna began shaking with anger at the thought of her brother. "I do not care what Harry thinks."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, many people at the moment do not care what he thinks or has to say about certain things." Ginny managed a small smile, but could see that Luna had not relaxed at all. "Miss Weasley, would you mind if I spoke with the princess for a moment. I will escort her back to the castle." Ginny looked to Luna for permission to go. She gave her a small nod, and then Ginny bowed to both of them before heading back.

"Let me walk a bit with you, Luna." Draco offered his arm. She looped her arm through his and let him lead her down the stream.

Draco had been surprised to come across the ladies so far from the castle. He wondered if Harry knew that Luna and Ginny liked to walk down this way. It was probably best if he didn't know. Now, as he walked with Luna, he wondered what it would be like to walk with her all the time like this. It was peaceful and the forest was beautiful. The silence between them was not entirely uncomfortable, but there were things that needed to be said.

"I had a rather fierce discussion with Harry the other day. It involved a lot of shouting and accusations and false assumptions. I'm wondering if you knew of this." Luna had assumed that Harry would want to talk to Draco, but didn't think that it would turn to shouting. "I am sorry that it came to that." Draco watched her wings fluttering nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is that all you have to say?"

Luna wanted to say so much more, but was frightened. She desperately wanted to know what Draco had thought about her, if he would want to court her and marry her. "I hope that your friendship will not be ruined on my account. Harry cares very deeply for you." Draco stopped them before entering the castle gardens, turning to Luna and taking her hands.

"Are you sure about me, Luna? It is not very easy. Many of the rumors about soldiers are true." Luna looked at their entwined hands, but allowed a tear to fall. "I know. But I do not want anyone else." Draco brushed aside some of her hair. "I can promise to be faithful, but I cannot promise to outlive you or any children we might have. I cannot give up being a soldier. I can take on less dangerous duties, but if war comes to our kingdom, I will fight."

Luna continued to let the tears fall, nodding her head. "Draco I chose you because of those things. I do not want someone who does not have a mind of his own and will not be afraid to challenge me. I admire your courage and spirit. I watch you with the men every day. They would follow you anywhere because you give them something to believe in. I know the risks you take and that I will have to face." Draco wiped the tears from her face.

She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her wings matched the color of her eyes and beat according to her moods. He hoped that she saw something handsome in him. Draco smiled at her and her returning bright smile eased his worries. "I, Lord Draco Malfoy, formally ask to court you, Your Majesty, Princess Luna." Luna's smiled widened, if possible. "I, Princess Luna, accept you offer, Lord Draco Malfoy. Now we just need to convince Harry." Draco's smile fell of his face.

Draco could not have been happier to see Pansy was with Harry when he and Luna entered their sitting room. She was sitting in one of the couches watching Harry continue to pace. Draco wondered if he did anything else when he was not in meetings or visiting with the soldiers. Pansy instantly stood and rushed to give them each a hug. "Draco, Luna. I'm so happy to see you both. I was just telling Harry it has been too long since we had a nice meal all together. We will be dining in the private dining room this evening. Ron and Hermione will be joining us. Right Harry?"

Pansy glared as Harry stopped his pacing to face the guests. "Yes, of course. Pansy has asked for quite the feast." Harry sat at his desk, waiting to find out why they were there. "Fantastic. Now Luna, come and sit and tell me what plans have been made for the ball. I want to have a tailor over to fit you and me for our gowns." Luna sat next to Pansy, but looked at Draco pleadingly.

"Actually, Your Majesty…" Harry glared at the use of the title. "Uhm…Harry, I have come to ask your permission to court Luna." Draco looked him straight in the eye, daring him to say no. Pansy smiled at Draco and then gave Harry 'the look' while Luna looked nervously at everyone in the room.

He knew it was a lost cause and after thinking on everything that Draco had said before, Harry could not find a good reason to say no. "Luna, are you sure that Draco is who you want? You have spoken about being the wife of a soldier? Is he willing to be your consort and everything that goes along with that?"

Luna opened her mouth to answer yes, but in actuality they had not discussed his duties as her consort. It would take him away from some of his duties as a soldier, something that he cared for very dearly. Before she could come up with an answer, Draco spoke. "We have discussed everything. We are both aware of what is asked of the other. I would not have asked for you permission if I didn't understand what is expected and I explained everything to Luna."

Luna walked over and stood next to Draco, taking his hand. "Yes, Draco is who I want and I understand what is expected. Please Harry." Harry really needed to learn to be stronger when faced with those pleading eyes. He wondered if it was something ingrained in all females, since Pansy had a similar look. "Luna, love, I want nothing but your happiness. If you believe that Draco will be able to provide you with happiness, then you have my permission."

Luna gave a girly squeal and hugged Harry. She turned to Pansy and they both giggled madly. Draco and Harry rolled their eyes and shook hands. "I trust you Draco. Do not disappoint me." Draco nodded and then bowed rather lavishly. "Of course not, Your Majesty."

* * *

Draco smiled at his wife as they lie side by side in their bed. She smiled back and brushed her hand over the graying hair that was left on his head. He allowed a lone tear to fall down his cheek at the tender gesture. He was nearing eighty, but she always knew how to bring out his softer side.

"Please no tears, Draco. I will sleep and wait for you to join me. All will be well." Draco nodded, but still was sad. Luna had gotten sick quite suddenly and was nearing the end. Draco figured she had a few hours left. As with all fairy marriage bonds after so many years together, when one partner dies the other follows soon after. The thought he would not be alone for long gave him comfort.

A year ago, Pansy had died and Harry had followed her the next day. Their eldest son, James, was king. He was very much like Harry; both in looks and personality, but Draco had seen some of Pansy's calmer side as well. The kingdom was in good hands.

Draco was glad that all their children were able to be here for their mother. They had been blessed with four children, three boys and one girl. Their eldest, Scorpius, was head of the military, just as Draco had been after Remus. Luna had never put up a fuss about him being a soldier, just as she had promised. Their other sons, Alexander and Thomas, were esteemed teachers at the University. Their daughter, Selene, was a Healer and had been taking care of Luna these past few months.

He and Luna were proud of everything that their children had accomplished, including marrying wonderful partners and having beautiful children of their own. They were blessed with 13 grandchildren and a few great-grandchildren.

Draco had kept up his end of the bargain of never being unfaithful. Before he took over for Remus, he would still go into town with the young soldiers, but would always return to the love of his life. He had understood all the duties that had come with being Luna's consort and never complained when it took him away from his duties as a soldier.

There had been a war after they had been married for about 10 years, but Luna had tearfully let him go defend their kingdom, knowing she may be alone to raise three boys. He had been gone for a year, but returned somewhat unscathed and the father of a girl. He had sustained an injury to his hip that required the use of a cane, so was unable return to the field. He was able to continue to train and then eventually take over.

"I am glad that the children and I did not outlive you, Draco. I thank you for keeping to your promise." Draco kissed her hair. Despite their age, Luna's hair still shined golden and hung to her waist. "It was never hard, my love. You are all I ever needed. I love you."

Luna smiled and leaned her forehead against his. She closed her eyes. "I love you as well." Draco closed his eyes and felt her final breath across his face. He let his tears fall as her body relaxed in death, her wings drooping and fading behind her.

The children watched as their father placed a kiss to their mother's lips and were not surprised that he let out his final breath. They were so much in love; it was obvious that he would follow her soon. They watched as his body relaxed in death, his wings drooping and fading.


End file.
